El tiempo corre
by AlexaColfer
Summary: Es el último año,las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ro simplemente no podían enamorarse. ERAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS! ¿Como termina todo? One-Shot /Klaine/ Mal Summary/


La escena es sencilla faltan 8 meses para la graduación, Finn, Puck y Sam hacen la apuesta, aún no saben quién va a ganar pero va a ser divertido eso es seguro.

1.

El capitán de equipo de futbol y el co-capitán eran mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, todos deberían tener un mejor amigo opinaron una vez ambos. Eran sexys, populares y tenían las novias más ardientes de todo el colegio. Si Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel no necesitaban nada más.

Muchas personas envidiaban la amistad de ambos, nunca habían peleado por una chica, por nada realmente, solo tenían sus discusiones infantiles como cuando Kurt quitaba la película favorita de Blaine mientras él la veía, o cuando Blaine aplastaba accidentalmente a Kurt mientras este dormía una siesta. Eran prácticamente hermanos de diferente sangre .Mas en su último año las cosas empezaron a cambiar, sus amigos lo notaban, el instituto lo notaba, JODER sus padres lo notaban pero ellos no.

_Coqueteaban_. Mucho podría decirse.

Era normal que a veces molestarse o gritarse cosas cursis pero ellos exageraban, sus novias se había puesto celosas incluso y para ellos era simplemente ridículo.

_-Es mi mejor amigo- _Dijo una vez Blaine

_-Es como mi hermano- _añadió Kurt

_-No soy gay- _dijeron ambos

2.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos, así que decidieron ir a acampar, pero no contaban con que la camioneta del papá de Blaine se atascaría en el lodo y quedarían varados, luego de muchos intentos fallidos por sacarla solo con el motor, se rindieron y fueron a empujar lo cual fue aun peor ya que Kurt tropezó y se llevó a Blaine con él. Quedando ambos totalmente llenos de lodo.

-Hummel pagaras por esto- grito Blaine poniéndose de pie para perseguirlo

-Atrápame si puedes- respondió Kurt

Como si tuvieran 5 años empezaron a correr por todo el bosque donde estaban, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban cerca del lago donde acamparían. Era precioso y no estaba tan lejos del auto. Kurt estaba tan maravillado que no sintió cuando el moreno lo alcanzo, lo que si sintió fue como lo tomo en brazos.

-¡BAJAME BLAINE!-

-No Kurt, vamos a limpiarnos-

-NO TE-

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando se lanzaron al agua, Blaine lo agarro de la cintura bajo el agua e hizo que sus cuerpos tocaran el piso del agua, Kurt tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y como reflejo agarro el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos. Cuando por fin salieron a respirar seguían en esta posición. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, pero no se apartaron.

-Deberíamos salir-

-Sí, armemos la tienda- dijo Blaine aun con la cara roja

Salieron del agua para sacar las cosas de la camioneta (aun atorada) para armar su campamento, consistía en una tienda de campaña, dos bolsas de dormir, tres almohadas (porque Blaine no puede dormir sin abrazar una almohada) y mucha comida chatarra, también algunas cervezas.

Luego de acomodar todo, buscaron leña para la fogata, Kurt tomo la guitarra y tocaba melodías sin sentido

-Has pensado en el futuro?- pregunto de momento Blaine

-A que te refieres-

-Sé que tenemos ambos becas deportivas para estudiar lo que queramos, pero yo no sé qué quiero hacer el resto de mi vida-

-Me gustaría ser abogado o administrador, no lo sé aún no lo pienso y tú?-

-Me gusta la música, sé que parece ridículo querer estudiar eso, pero cuando cantamos en el Glee me gustaría hacer eso por el resto de mi vida- se encogió de hombros con esto ultimo

Kurt lo observo un momento antes de dejar la guitarra de lado y acercarse a él hasta que sus hombros se tocaran.

-Nada que le guste a mi mejor amigo puede ser tonto-dijo con firmeza- sé que el tiempo corre y tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes pero no quiero que te despiertes un día con 40 años con un trabajo que odias-

-Solo tengo miedo de que no sirva para la música-

-La vida trata de eso, a veces no tomamos las mejores decisiones pero es mejor equivocarse a nunca intentarlo-

Blaine le sonrío.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos supo que fue, pero mientras la fogata seguía ahí y las estrellas iluminaban el bosque la única luz que veían era la de los ojos del otro.

-A veces solo tenemos una oportunidad- susurro- nunca sabrás que pasara si no lo intentas-

Y como si algo hubiera pasado la fogata se apagó en el momento que sus labios se encendieron…juntos.

3.

No habían hablado, el camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, demasiado silencioso, la experiencia de estar con el otro para ambos se sintió correcta, pero no podían tenían novias y simplemente no.

-¿Por qué caminas raro viejo?- pregunto Finn

-Y-yo no estoy caminando raro- contesto el moreno con la cara roja

-Si lo haces amigo desde hace días caminas extraño paso algo el fin de semana?-

-Solo le duelen los músculos de nadar verdad Blaine-

No supo en que momento el castaño apareció para salvarlo pero estaba bastante agradecido a decir verdad.

-Si nade mucho-

-No deberías sobre cargarte viejo-

Cuando Finn se marchó, ambos se miraron era la primera vez desde el campamento que se veían, la noche había sido maravillosa, ninguno tuvo miedo en el momento pero la mañana siguiente cuando Blaine despertó, en los brazos del castaño fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se había acostado con su mejor amigo. Ni si quiera estaban borrachos como para decir que fue por eso. Fue decisión de ambos. Pero ahora se miraban a los ojos y extrañamente no se arrepentían, ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias por eso- susurro Blaine

-Iré a tu casa, tenemos que hablar Blaine-

-Lo sé-

Cuando las clases habían terminado, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del morocho, no había nadie, Cooper había salido con su novia y sus padres fueron a cenar estaban…solos.

Sus familias siempre habían sido muy unidas, sus madres fueron compañeras desde la primaria hasta la universidad, cuando ambas se embarazaron no pudieron estar más felices, Blaine nació dos meses después de Kurt, sus hijos eran mejores amigos, ellas personalmente se encargaron de eso. Así que cuando alguno de los dos no llegaba a casa, llamaban a el otro, normalmente estaban juntos. Habían hecho tantas travesuras de niños que nunca se acababan las anécdotas, sus padres esperaban esa amistad nunca se dañara con nada

Y aquí estaban ahora, luego de_** ese **_fin de semana que prácticamente cambio todo, sus años de amistad se derrumbaron y eso no era lo que ellos querían. NUNCA habían tenido una situación como esta. Ambos en la misma habitación y era incómodo.

-SUFICIENTE!- exclamo el castaño- Nunca hemos estado por más de 10 minutos incomodos esto tiene que parar-

-Kurt que no paso allá?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha

-Yo no lo sé, simplemente-suspiro-paso-

-Pero no debía pasar-

-¿te arrepientes Blaine?-

-No-

_Silencio_

-Mira- hablo Blaine firmemente- Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre nosotros-

-Tuvimos sexo Blaine-

-Eso no significa nada, no realmente-

-No significo nada- sentencio

-No quise decir eso lo sabes!-

_Silencio de nuevo_

Aunque estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso, nada los preparo para lo que salió de la boca del moreno.

-Quieres repetir?-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Digo, fue divertido y los dos éramos vírgenes así que, no importa- se encogía de hombros

-Blaine somos Heterosexuales-

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de mi elección-

-Pues yo-yo-

Blaine se acercó lentamente y se sentó a horcadas, se inclinó hasta que sus narices chocaban y volvió a preguntar

-¿Repetimos Kurt?-

-A la mierda todo-

Y sus labios se encontraron después de unos días.

Ese día dos personas más se unieron a la apuesta.

4.

Y eso se repitió una, y otra, y otra vez, pasaron dos meses y habían perdido la cuenta. Blaine rompió con Quinn y eso fue la noticia más sorprendente para todos ya que primero. 1. Nadie terminaba nunca con Fabrey era lo contrario y 2. Era la relación más larga que ella había tenido 5 meses y medio para ser exactos. El moreno estaba consciente de que su amigo le gustaba, bastante, habían hablado sobre eso, Kurt negó ser gay y eso obviamente provoco su primera pelea en 17 años.

_-Entiende Blaine, yo no soy gay- decía el castaño ya con poca paciencia_

_-Está bien comprendo, y que te hayas estado acostando conmigo los últimos 3 meses no tiene nada de gay- dijo con sarcasmo_

_Habían alquilado una habitación de un motel durante el tiempo que llevaban haciendo __**eso**__, obviamente llevaban chaquetas y ropa diferente para evitar ser reconocidos en algún lugar. Las primeras veces que se juntaron les dio mucho miedo, pero ahora la puerta se cerraba y ellos ya no tenían las camisas en su lugar._

_-No entiendo porque cortaste con Quinn-_

_-Estoy contigo Kurt, niégalo cuanto quieras pero sé que no haces esto con Rachel-_

_-Ok, vamos a aclarar unas cosas-_

_-Te escucho voz de la razón-_

_-Primero, no pienso terminar con Rachel si lo hago mi popularidad bajaría, segundo y escúchame bien Devon-_

_Oh genial segundo nombre, pensó el moreno_

_-Tú me atraes sí, pero hasta ahí si soy gay o no, no pienso "salir" aun-_

_-Como sea, me largo-_

_-Adiós!-_

Y eso era, ellos ya no se hablaban, bueno lo hacían pero recordaban que estaban enojados y se alejaban, pero llego la hora del Glee y lo que sucedió fue…

-Musicales- exclamo el profesor- Las parejas saldrán del gorro al igual que siempre, deberán escoger un musical y cantar pero no será tan fácil, damas deben escoger canciones de hombres y hombres de mujeres-

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera

Rachel- Brittany

Santana-Tina

Quinn-Mercedes

Finn-Artie

Sam-Puck

Kurt-Blaine

_Oh genial_

Se decidieron por RENT y su canción fue Take me or leave me, cuando dijeron que iban a cantar eso nadie les comento nada simplemente los dejaron pasar a cantar.

(Kurt)

Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
"Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby

(Blaine)

So be kind  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby

Sin que nadie lo notara Blaine le guiño un ojo a Kurt y ahí entendio la razón por la cual quería cantar esa canción, quería decirle por medio de la música que lo eligiera o lo dejara de vez por todas.

(Kurt)

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me

Quería que realmente entendiera que si querían estar juntos era así o de ninguna otra manera. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Qué diría el instituto Él no pensaba cambiar. No.

(Blaine)

A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!

(Kurt)

You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby

(Blaine)

So be mine  
And don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
Are you still my, my, my baby?"

No sabía que podían cantar de esa manera tan bueno femenina en cierto punto pero estaban sonando excelente, Blaine agudizaba su voz y Kurt simplemente subía de tono

(Kurt)

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me

Ambos miraron al frente en ese momento, se habían estado paseando por toda la habitación, Blaine cruzo los brazos como un niño de cinco años cuando no le daban un chocolate y el castaño pensó que era estúpidamente adorable

(Kurt)

No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?

Iba a continuar con la canción pero el moreno se volvió y canto la siguiente frase aun con los brazos cruzados pero levanto una ceja y sonrió sarcásticamente

(Blaine)

Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

El castaño se sonrojo.

Who, who's in your bed?  
Kiss, pookie

(Ambos)

That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
I quit, unless you take it back  
Women, what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them!

Caminaron hasta estar frente a frente, las mujeres les aplaudían, eran excelentes eso no lo dudaban.

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
(Who I was meant to be)  
And if you give a damn  
(And if you give a damn ya better)  
Take me baby or leave me  
(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)  
Take me baby  
Or leave me

(Kurt)

Guess I'm leaving

(Blaine)

I'm gone!

_Este sería un buen momento para un beso_- dijo un pensamiento en la cabeza de Kurt

-Bueno oficialmente hemos perdido- comento Sam causando la risa de todos

5.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto Kurt

No habían hablado en dos días y se habían extrañado demasiado, luego del dueto Rachel le dio un beso en los labios a su "novio" felicitándolo por lo grandioso que había sido, y oficialmente a Blaine se le rompió el corazón. Ya se había admitido a si mismo ser gay pero nunca pensó enamorarse, si, enamorarse de su mejor amigo pensó que eso pasaba solo en las películas.

El morocho se apartó y lo dejo pasar, se sentaron incómodamente en el sillón por varios minutos, hasta que el castaño decidió hablar

-Lo siento mucho Blaine-

-¿Qué?-

-Todo esto, desde el campamento creo que me aproveche de ti-

-Se cómo decir que no Kurt-

-Aun así no era razón para lastimarte, ni física ni sentimentalmente y me siento un asco por eso-

-Da igual, tienes a Rachel, no me necesitas-

-No digas eso- dijo tomándole las manos

-¿Qué tiene ella Kurt? ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?-

-Rachel es una gran chica, pero ella no es Mi Blaine-

El morocho levanto la vista con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas

-¿Tu Blaine?-

-Ella no parece un niño de 5 años al levantarse, tampoco tiene voz de ángel como la tuya, no pelea porque no le pongo la sirenita en su parte favorita, no saca la lengua cuando se concentra ni frunce el ceño cuando piensa, no ama los corbatines con locura, ni piensa que el rosa es el mejor color que hay-soltó una pequeña risa- Ella no me abrazo cuando tenía pesadillas, ella no ha hecho la mitad de las cosas que tú has hecho-

-Te quiero Kurt-

-Yo también te quiero Blaine, pero-

-Si ya sé, no estás listo-

-Terminare con Rachel- declaro- lo solucionaremos y veremos cuando "salir", lo haremos juntos, pero aun no es tiempo-

-Ok-

Se acercó y le beso los labios con dulzura

-Debo irme, viernes en la noche, cena familiar-

-Bueno, abrígate hace frío-

El castaño se colocó su gorro negro, su bufanda y su abrigo, el rostro no se le reconocía pero Blaine sabía que Él estaba ahí, se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de las manos, ya ahí Blaine se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso que duro más que una despedida

-Cuídate- susurro

-Espera Blaine-

El morocho lo miro

-Esto nos hace novios no?-

-Si Kurt, somos novios-

El castaño sonrío de la manera más hermosa posible. Y se marchó, dejando a Blaine con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara

Ninguno se percató que a la distancia captaron el rostro de Blaine y el beso en una fotografía, ninguno noto que los espiaban

6.

Faltaban 3 meses para la graduación, era lunes y el moreno caminaba felizmente por el pasillo, el fin de semana anterior Kurt había admitido sus sentimientos por él y no podía estar más feliz, hasta que llego a su casillero y lo abrió, el periódico escolar cayó al piso, extrañado lo recogió pero sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver la "noticia" principal

"_Nueva revelación instituto. Sale del armario nuestro ¿líder?_

_El pasado viernes el capitán del equipo de futbol Blaine Anderson, fue visto muy cómodamente en su casa con un joven el cual aún no reconocemos, todos pensaran puede que sea su amigo, pues ¡NO!, ya que al despedirse el capitán lo beso, y en los labios. Varias fuentes informan que se ha visto llegar los últimos meses a un motel acompañado del mismo chico, al parecer aquí está la razón de su ruptura con la capitana Quinn Fabrey, puede que sea una fase pero la verdad…."_

No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Se dio vuelta y noto todas las miradas puestas en él, justo cuando estaba decidido a irse a su casa se topó con Tyler, el peor homofóbico del instituto.

-Así que miren quien se volvió marica-

No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que fue empujado a un casillero, dolía y mucho. Pero en cuestión de segundos la campana sonó y todos se retiraron. Dejándolo…solo

Así pasaron las horas y los días, Kurt le dijo que todo era el shock inicial que iba a parar, pero él sabía que no era así. Cuando por fin habían aclarado su relación, tenían que descubrirlo ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? Kurt lo había sostenido con amor mientras el lloraba, jamás pensó que esa sería la forma de salir del armario

No fue hasta _**ese**_ viernes que sucedió su peor pesadilla

-Hey Anderson- escucho que le gritaban en el pasillo-Es cierto que te gusta estar abajo-

Tyler. Otra vez

Intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlo, pero cuando hizo a marcharse lo sujetaron de la camisa y lo empujaron. Una y otra vez al casillero. Pudo ver que ya tenían toda la atención del pasillo en ellos. Y nadie hacia nada, logró ver a lo lejos a unos chicos del Glee pero él sabía que no harían nada, era Tyler los dejaría hechos pedazos.

-Cuando te hablo quiero que contestes, entendiste-

No dijo nada

-Conque si eh?-

El puño se levantó, sus ojos se cerraron, más el golpe nunca llego. Con temor los abrió y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Kurt había agarrado al chico de la chaqueta y lo estampo contra los casilleros contrarios

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi novio idiota!-

Y lo golpeo, Kurt no era de las personas que apoyaban la violencia, era todo lo contrario, era pacífico y amable, lo que veía frente a sus ojos no lo creía. El chico intento defenderse pero el castaño le ganaba en estatura lo cual era de gran ayuda. Con un último golpe dejo a Tyler en el piso, sangrando por su nariz. Mientras él solo tenía un golpe en el labio.

-Escúchame bien, porque es la única vez que lo diré- dijo con firmeza, todo el instituto los veía aunque seguían sin hacer nada, ver a Kurt de esa manera los hizo no querer entrometerse, nunca habían visto al castaño tan molesto, sus ojos irradiaban ira pura.

.TOQUES!- Grito- No le pongas una de tus asquerosas manos encima o te partiré la cara-

Se inclinó hasta el chico lo tomo de la chaqueta, lo levanto del suelo

-Deja a mi novio en paz-

Y lo soltó. El chico hizo un ruido de queja pero a nadie pareció importarle. El castaño se acercó a Blaine que estaba en el piso y se agacho quedando a su altura

-¿Estas bien, no te hizo nada o sí?-

-Estoy bien- declaro- Kurt todos nos están viendo-

-No me importa, _necesito _saber que estas bien-

-Lo estoy ahora-

-HUMMEL! ANDERSON! ADAMS! A MI OFICINA AHORA!-

_Mierda_

7.

La oficina del director era fría, no mostraba ningún color que demostrara creatividad, tal vez era para intimidar a los estudiantes. Los Hummel y los Anderson habían llegado hace unos 15 minutos, la familia de Tyler también había llegado, todos estaban sentados en silencio esperando al director.

-Bueno- comenzó- Señor Hummel que tiene que decir al respecto-

-Perdón?-pregunto- yo no he hecho nada malo-

-Señor Hummel, vio lo que le hizo al joven Adams?-

-Se lo merecía- murmuro

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió el chico- caminaba por el pasillo cuando me ataco y me golpeo-

-Oh por favor- rodo los ojos- No seas patético, admite lo que hiciste-

-Si caminar por el pasillo es prohibido, castíguenme-

Kurt hizo a levantarse de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que olvidara su nombre pero la mirada severa que le dirigió su padre fue suficiente para sentarse de nuevo, aunque no evito la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al chico encogerse en su asiento.

-Dígame Señor Hummel, que hizo Tyler para que usted lo atacara de esa manera?-

-Yo no lo ataque-se defendió- EL IBA A GOLPEAR A BLAINE!-

-Pero no lo hizo o sí?-

-Lo estrello como 15 veces contra los casilleros-

-Eso es mentira-

-Es verdad- hablo por fin el morocho- llevas dos semanas haciendo lo mismo!-

-Blaine cariño- dijo Elaine- enséñanos tu espalda-

El moreno se sonrojo, pero lo hizo levanto su camiseta, efectivamente había sido golpeada, tenía al menos 17 moretones purpuras y unos 5 amarillos.

-Oh por dios- exclamaron todos

-VE!- Grito el castaño- ya era suficiente-

-Joven Adams, puedo saber la razón por la cual usted golpeaba a Blaine?-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción salió del rostro del chico

-Hay que enseñarle a los maricas quien manda-

Y fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso, el castaño se levantó y lo hizo levantarse con él, sus padres intentaban calmarlo pero era en vano, era chico muerto.

-REPITELO!- grito- REPITELO Y TE ROMPO LA CARA!-

-Señor Hummel suéltelo ahora-

-Kurt Bájalo ya!-

Pero el castaño no los escuchaba, no dejaría que hablara así nunca más, y si se ganaba una expulsión al menos el chico aprendería. No dejaría que hablara así de su novio, ni de el en cierta manera

-Amor- escucho, por fin sus ojos se dirigieron a esa persona que más quería, la única que lo hizo entrar en razón- No lo vale-

No lo hizo, simplemente lo dejo en la silla de nuevo y se volvió a sentar, tomando por primera vez en público la mano de su novio y acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Señor Adams, queda expulsado inmediatamente de McKinley, y en cuando ustedes Familias Anderson y Hummel supongo tienen cosas que hablar-

8.

Nunca una sala de estar había estado tan callada, salieron de la oficina del director directamente a la casa de los Hummel, todos estaban sentados observando a los dos chicos tomados de las manos. Elizabeth llego con unas jarras de refresco y Elaine con unas galletas, se sentaron al lado de sus esposos incómodamente, ya que estos no dejaban de ver a los chicos.

-Bueno- hablo Bruno Anderson- Supongo tienen mucho que decirnos no?-

Ambos asintieron

-Empecemos por lo básico, que está pasando chicos?-

Blaine y Kurt compartieron una mirada preocupada

-Supongo no hay salida fácil de esto- hablo es castaño- Hace 6 meses las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a cambiar, y bueno- miro al moreno que lo veía con amor- Mamá, Papá les presento a mi novio-

Sus padres los miraron con las cejas alzadas, mas no decían nada eso los puso a un más nerviosos, podrían soportar el institutito y si sus amigos no los aceptaban pero si sus familias no lo hacían probablemente morirían

-JA! Paga Elaine!-

-Ni lo sueñes Elizabeth-

_Esperen_

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron los cuatro hombres, observando a las damas.

-Bueno este nosotras teníamos una pequeña apuesta- comento Elizabeth sonrojándose al igual que lo hacia su hijo

-Y en qué consistía, pueden decirnos- dijo el moreno algo molesto

-Somos sus madres- Hablo Elaine- Sabíamos que ustedes salían desde el campamento, se nos hizo algo obvio, solo esperábamos que ustedes tuvieran la confianza para decirlo-

-Pero no esperábamos esto que paso, siguen siendo nuestros hijos, nada va a cambiar-

Miraron a Bruno y a Burt esperando respuestas

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada cierto- Dijo Burt con una sonrisa

-No me parece que lo escondieran por tanto tiempo-hablo seriamente el Sr. Anderson- Pero en cierto modo lo vimos venir desde que tienen 5 años así que- se encogió de hombros

Los chicos compartieron una mirada feliz antes de levantase a abrazar a sus padres. Estos les devolvieron los abrazos felices para luego marcharse a la cocina y dejarlos solos( o eso creyeron)

-Kurt-

-Blaine-

Se abrazaron, ambos llorando en silencio, su mayor temor desapareció ahora solo existían ellos y su pequeña burbuja de perfección.

-Amor-

-Dime-

-Te amo- le susurró al oído

-Yo también te amo Kurt-

Y todo esto lo veían sus padres ahogando las lágrimas de felicidad, por fin sus hijos eran totalmente felices

9.

Glory Days era cantada por Puck, Finn y Sam alegremente mientras la generación recibía sus títulos.

-Kurt Hummel- llamo el director

El castaño tomo un respiro antes de abrir la cortina y caminar(correr) hasta el escenario donde todos sus amigos los esperaban, recibió su título con una sonrisa y miro a Blaine, él estaba bailando felizmente con Rachel y Quinn que al parecer no estaban enojadas sino felices por ellos. Y en ese momento no sabía que vendría pero solo tenía algo claro, si Blaine estaba con el todo era posible. El morocho lo miro con una sonrisa antes de acercarse él. Kurt le sonrío y le tomo el rostro con las manos, besándolo, por primera vez en público, el morocho solo se paró de puntitas y correspondió el beso feliz-

_Glory days!_

-PAGAME BOCA DE TRUCHA, TU TAMBIEN FINN-

-No, tú dijiste que ellos estarían juntos para la graduación y están juntos desde hace como tres meses-

-No Sam, Puck ambos se equivocan están juntos desde el año pasado-

-De que carajos hablan ustedes tres?- pregunto Blaine

-La apuesta, la hicimos al iniciar este año y yo gane!-

-Olvídalo Sam-

-De hecho gano Elizabeth-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, ella dijo que estarían juntos para el campamento y así paso-

-Pero según Elaine, iban a estar juntos tres semanas antes-

-¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAN JUNTOS?- preguntaron los 3

-Desde el campamento-

-Ha les dije-

-Podrían decirnos porque apuestan sobre nosotros?-

-Es divertido, y esto es el principio Hummel tenemos ya las apuestas de su boda-

Los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre las diferentes apuestas, mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos

-No puede ser posible-

-De hecho amor, lo es-

-Sabes algo, no puedo creer que duramos tanto para estar juntos esto se siente tan jodidamente bien- dijo Kurt dándole 5 besos seguidos

-Lo estamos ahora-

-Sí, y esto es solo el inicio-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

No sabían con certeza que pasaría, pero estando juntos no tenían miedo. No nunca más.


End file.
